Happy Birthday Jensen!
by Ibrahil
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Jensen. Escrito para el cumpleaños de Jensen.


**Titulo: Happy Birthday Jensen!**

**Autor:** Ibrahil

**Pairing:** J2, Chris/Steve, mencion Jensen/Dannel, Jared/Genevieve

**Warnings:** Sweet

**Rating:** PG-15 (si lo se, es verdad lo juro…es tanto leer a )

**Summary:** Es el cumpleaños de Jensen.

_**Happy Birthday Jensen!**_

* * *

><p>No son mas de las once de la noche y sus ojos le escosen de manera molesta, esta trabado desde hace veinte minutos en las mismas tres líneas, las cuales Dean debe gritarle a Sam, es del capitulo antepenúltimo de la serie, y le esta costando un mundo intentar sentirlas con el cansancio que lleva encima.<p>

Cuando el reloj marca las once y media de la noche su celular vibra en la mesita de noche, puede ver como Dannel se remueve un poco pero no se despierta, ¿Quién diría que la mujer dormía como roca?, niega con la cabeza mientras ve el identificador de llamadas.

_Chris._

¿Qué otro cabrón llamaría a estas horas?

Sale de la habitación, tiritando por el frio que hace en ella, después de todo va solo en bóxers. Cuando llega a la cocina, contesta por fin el celular, saludando con voz cansada.

- ¡Hombre, Feliz cumpleaños! – Jensen rueda los ojos.

- Tienes que estar jodiendome…no son ni las…

- Pues en Texas son las doce punto cero cuatro…bueno en realidad no, ya paso las doce hace dos horas pero a quien le importa. – contesta en ese tono texano que hace reír a Jensen suavemente.

- Tío, tienes a Steve al lado con una pistola ¿verdad? Es por lo de que el año pasado se te olvido... – Jensen sonríe con el recuerdo, la verdad le asombro mucho que el año pasado Chris no le haya llamado, solo un escueto mensaje en twitter que días después descubriría lo había escrito Steve.

- Oh vamos Jenny, joder, ¿tienes que echármelo en cara siempre? – pregunta fingiéndose herido, dando sollozos falsos que ni el mismo se lo cree.

- Ya pásamelo, ¡dame! – La voz de Steve parece estar muy cerca del celular, seguramente ahora se están peleando por el teléfono.

- Ok, Chicos…chicos…¡Chicos! – exclama al ver que la línea se ha quedado muerta. Genial, ahora no podrá irse a dormir temprano, esperando que los idiotas le llamen de nuevo, eso y si no terminan teniendo sexo.

Se da la vuelta para ir a la cocina y casi le da un ataque al corazón al ver una figura gigante en el marco de la puerta, dándole a ver que no ha encendido las luces, cosa que siempre hace por obvias razones Winchesterianas. Da unos pasos hacia atrás cuando ve a la figura tantear por el interruptor de luz.

¿Interruptor de luz? ¿Qué clase de criatura busca por el interruptor de luz?

La luz se enciende revelando el rostro adormilado de Jared, que apenas y puede abrir sus ojitos verdes, intentado enfocar a Jensen con la recién encendida luz cegándole mas de lo que estaba antes.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, rascándose el estomago, cubierto ligeramente por la camisa blanca de dormir que trae puesta.

- Chris me llamaba…¿y tu? – pregunto acercándose a Jared para quitarle las lagañas que se formaban en sus ojos.

- Hambriento…frio… - respondió simplemente, dando un bostezo que hizo a Jensen arrugar la nariz.

- Hueles como un león. – gruño alejándose para abrir la cocina, no sabe por que pero Jared siempre se ve tan vulnerable cuando esta casi dormido.

- ¿significado? – cuestiono el otro dejándose caer sobre la barra de cerámica del centro de la cocina.

- Que apestas. – contesto sin piedad, sacando la pizza fría que Dannel había ordenado el dia anterior. - ¿Gustas?

- Fria…y malvado… - respondió, levantando su mirada cansada hacia lo que Jensen le mostraba.

- Eres un mocoso, ya te la calentare. Y es la verdad, te apesta el aliento a mas no poder… - no es un regaño, es una observación.

Coloca la pizza en el microondas, tres trozos para Jared y uno para el, después de todo esta gordo gracias a esas comidas madrugadoras que se harta cuando Jared anda cerca. Joder, que tiene 32 años, se supone que debería estar en forma aun…bueno 33, "Acéptalo Jensen, tienes 33, lo que significa siente para cuarenta…pero también significa siete años con Jared"

Mueve su cabeza, despejando ese pensamiento, aunque ni eso hace falta, por que la respiración pausada de Jared le llama la atención.

El mocoso se ha quedado dormido en la posición mas incomoda que Jensen ha visto. No sabe como es que Jared puede dormir tanto en cualquier lado, si el y apenas pega ojo en el avión, el tráiler, el tren, el auto, en fin, a veces hasta tiene problemas para dormir en la cama.

Se acerca a Jared, dando pasos suaves, por que no le gusta molestar a la gente cuando esta durmiendo, especialmente si sabe que han tenido un día duro. Le pasaba con su madre, su padre, Josh, Mack y luego Chris y Steve, y ahora Jared y Dannel.

Su mano no puede resistirse, el no puede resistirse, a tocar la espalda de Jared, se siente firme y caliente, a diferencia de el que se esta congelando. Eso es algo que el odia mucho de si mismo, odia tener que sentir ese frio invadirle, toda su vida, desde que tiene memoria, es como si fuera un cubo de hielo.

Lo malo de eso es que Jared es la estufa que le derrite, en todos los sentidos posibles.

- Estas frio… - escucha decir a Jared, bajito, en un quejido, y se separa, como si esa piel le quemara.

-Tengo frio… - su garganta traga, intentando bajar el nudo que se ha formado al ver a Jared girarse hacia el, con su cabello largo cayéndole sobre el rostro, dando le un aspecto salvaje.

Jensen envidia ese cabello, envidia que Jared se vea tan sexy con el, que pueda ponerlo en todas las posiciones posibles y aun así quedarle hermoso, pero una de las cosas que mas odia es que Genevieve, que afortunadamente no esta en casa, pueda jalárselo mientras el le folla, aunque en ese punto, Jensen no sabe que es lo que mas envidia si el cabello o que le folle a ella y no a el.

- ¿Jen? – pregunta Jared apartándose el cabello del rostro.

- Odio mi cabello. – las palabras salen de sus labios sin que pueda evitarlo.

Jared hace una mueca confundida.

- ¿Eh?

- Nada…

- Jen…

- Mira la pizza esta lista…voy por ella… ¿Quieres un plato?

- Película…cama…frio…

Jensen asiente, viendo como Jared se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras que van a su habitación.

Es un puto criajo malcriado consentido y Jensen el estúpido que le consiente.

Termina de preparar los platos con la pizza y un poco de papas que ha conseguido en uno de los estantes, si, por eso esta gordo. Toma dos latas de coca cola de la nevera y maniobrando para que no se le caiga nada en el proceso de apagar la luz y subir las escaleras, dejando su celular en la barra, abandonado.

Empuja la puerta del cuarto de Jared y no le ve por ningún lado, solo ve la TV encendida y una mesa en el suelo, esa que Jared usa para poner las palomitas cuando ven películas, coloca todo allí y se levanta dispuesto a encender la luz cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse y el pestillo colocarse.

Ve la figura de Jared allí, y luego la luz del fuego encendiéndose, ilumina los ojos mas que despiertos en Jared. Tiene un pequeño fosforo en las manos, iluminando vagamente su alrededor.

- ¿Quieres hacer los honores? – escucha su gruesa voz preguntar, y no puede evitar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

- ¿Caí en la trampa? – pregunta acercándose a Jared, los vellos de sus brazos erizándose no solo por el frio. Abre su boca, dispuesto a soplar cuando Jared aparta el fosforo de sus labios.

- Ah-Ah…deseo. – le advierte, poniendo el fosforo frente a sus labios.

Jensen rueda los ojos.

- Vas a quemarte. – Jensen sonríe, un poco amenazador, pero tiene la batalla perdida contra la sonrisa de Jared.

Sopla, apagando de un solo soplido el fosforo, el deseo esta hecho.

- ¿Qué deseaste? – pregunto Jared echando la basura el desgastado fosforo y colocando la caja en la mesa pequeña a su lado.

- No se puede decir…

- ¿No? – pregunta acercándose a Jensen, que retrocede con cada paso que Jared da.

- No. – responde. – Necesitas averiguarlo.

- Estupido…solo dime…

Hay algo en el tono de Jared que le remueve ese sentimiento que debió haber eliminado Dannel, pero que no pudo.

- Tu…te desee a ti…

- Me tienes.

Eso es suficiente para el. Es suficiente para que se abalance sobre Jared, obligándolo a caer en la cama.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo era quien debía hacer esto! – reprocho Jared haciéndose el ofendido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Además, no me has dejado ni decirlo.

Jensen retira sus manos de la cinturilla de su bóxer y da un resoplido frustrado.

- Dilo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Jen.

Ninguno de los dos se fija, están comiéndosela boca el uno al otro, demasiado ocupados en sentirse como para notar que el reloj digital que Jared tiene en la mesilla de noche marca las doce, el numero del mes cambiando. Hoy es primero de marzo, casi el comienzo de la primavera, casi el final del frio invierno, la época en que todo se prepara para nacer, como este amor, que florecerá como una flor.


End file.
